A Strange Request at a Piano Bar
by MissandMarauder
Summary: Draco sees a pretty lady at a bar. Should he hide in the shadows or introduce himself? A bit of fluff based on a prompt. ONE-SHOT


A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

A/N: I wrote this little one-shot based on a prompt from _Write the Story_ that someone shared in a fanfic writing group. Anyway! The requirements were the title^^ and the following words:

Carnival

Sprained

Mask

Oxidation

Awkward

Apple

Juvenile

Controversy

Twirl

Sassafras

It turned out to just be a fun bit of fluff, but I hope you like it. :)

-M&M

A Strange Request at a Piano Bar

The man in the shadows leaned against the wall at his back, drinking in the sights of the night. A gleaming grand piano stood in the center of the dimly lit room, a lone beacon of light shining down on its black satin finish. The piano player was average in every way - brown hair, average height and weight, nondescript glasses hiding what were probably brown eyes - but his fedora and the enthralling sounds he coaxed from the keys with every twirl of his fingers set him apart and held the room in a trance.

The mercurial eyes of the wallflower in the corner shifted from the musician to the bar. A woman stood at the corner nearest him, leaning against the polished wood. Her rosy lips smiled as she sipped on a Sassafras, one of the featured drinks at the New Orleans Carnival themed party. Her watcher admired the tumble of chestnut curls that were artfully pinned back from one side of her face and neck and allowed to tumble over the opposite shoulder. Her makeup was minimal save for some blush on the apples of her cheeks and the shimmering, dark makeup lining her eyes that turned her look from merely formal to mouth-watering. She was clothed in a midnight blue gown that was modest in its beauty but hugged every curve from the capped sleeves to where the hem brushed the floor. The light hit her just so, and shimmers of sapphire sparkled down the fabric, giving her an ethereal glow. Her mask of peacock feathers lay discarded on the bar near her elbow.

There were probably other pretty women at the party, but he only had eyes for her.

After a moment of internal controversy, torn between continuing to watch the bird at the bar and making a move, the man left his hiding place in the shadows and slowly made his way toward the bar. His own mask of simple black leather was firmly in place. His tuxedo was black as sin, as well. The outfit played a stark contrast against his fair skin, blond hair, and silver eyes.

He approached his pretty prey from behind, placing an arm next to hers on the bar so he could lean in close and whisper in her ear. "'Asphodel and Ashwinder eggs are a powerful combination used in many advanced potions, however, a potion maker must keep in mind that the mixture causes oxidation to occur at an accelerated rate. Do not brew these potions in a cauldron that contains iron unless you desire to ruin it with rust,'" he said, quoting _Potions Monthly_ in a husky tone.

The lady turned with a quiet laugh. "I do love it when you talk nerdy to me," she replied. "I was wondering when you'd show up." Fire danced in her amber eyes, and he ordered a firewhiskey in honor of the sight, placing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. They gently clinked their glasses together before turning back towards the piano.

The woman leaned her back against his chest, and he took the opportunity to whisper, "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Miss Granger."

She snorted quietly at the use of her maiden name but simply said, "Thank you."

When both partygoers had finished their drinks, the man held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Smiling up at him, she said, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Remember how I tripped on your feet last time? You know how bad my balance is in these ridiculous heels…despite the use of multiple balancing and cushioning charms," she added under her breath.

He smiled at the memory, loving every moment that the beautiful woman was in his arms, despite her occasional bouts of awkward clumsiness. "The only injury I sustained was a sprained ego, and that's only because it's my job to lead." He snickered and said, "You could always stand on my feet if you're worried about tripping." Pretending to measure her height with a glance up and down her figure, he tacked on, "You're definitely short enough."

"You are positively juvenile, Mr. Malfoy," his witch said with a roll of her eyes. After tying on her mask, she declared, "I'll give it a go on my own two feet, thank you very much."

And with that, he swept her off to the dance floor. Her dress flared with every spin and dip, and her diamond earrings and bracelet glinted like stars on the dark dance floor. They had been a gift from her lover, and he loved seeing her in the finery he had picked out for her.

After a few songs, he led her back to his quiet corner and pressed her against the wall with his body, one hand on her waist and the other framing her face. "I have been wanting to snog you silly in that dress all night, Granger," he admitted.

"Just snog?" Hermione asked with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.

Draco groaned. "I was trying to be polite, okay? Of course I want to shag you until the sun comes up. You should know how deeply my affection runs by now. I love you."

The hint of vulnerability from the normally cocky man melted her heart a little. "I love you, too. What do you say to sneaking out early?" She quirked an eyebrow, waiting for his response.

"You really are the brightest witch of the age, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "What's with the maiden name?"

"Just playing out a fantasy of mine. Meeting a pretty lady, who I haven't seen since school, at a bar, and bringing her back to my place after a few dances and knee-weakening kisses." He grinned down at her and winked.

Hermione squinted up at him. "All right, I'll play. But tomorrow you go back to calling me Hermione. Or wife. Or Mrs. Malfoy. Anything like that, really."

Draco's grin turned wolfish, loving the sound of his last name in reference to the woman at his side. "Yes, ma'am," he agreed, leading her to the apparition point outside.

"Wait," Hermione stopped him with a hand on his arm and turned into his embrace. "Didn't you say something about knee-weakening kisses?"

Her husband smiled down at her and pulled her closer. "How could I forget?" he said, leaning in to claim her mouth and whisk them both home.


End file.
